joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (CFC
Summary Mario is a fictional character in FCs Verse, and is a character from Mario Bros, He's the first character come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that he fought Hat Kid in a battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Likely 2-A Name: Mario Age: 24-25 Gender: Male Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Just a Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Fire Manipulation (Has Pyrokinesis), Martial Artist, Indomitable Will, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Mastery (Has various power-ups that he can get for fight in a battle.), Transformation (Has more forms from Mario Bros.), Combination Moves (Has his own movests here), Dab Manipulation (Always did dab when he does beating other characters in a battle.), Hax Manipulation (Has all powers and abilities as shown here.) Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Because it's on his own feat from debaters know about him who have actual powers & skills in V.S Debating, so it must be true) | Likely Multiverse+ Level (Fight with Reimu in Team Console Games VS Team Indie Games Total War.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Luigi.) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Reimu.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to lifting a castle.) | Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System Level | Likely Multiverse+ Level (Tanked hits from Reimu's spell attacks.) Stamina: Very High | Very High (Able to fight with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard Melee Range, farther with power-ups Standard Equipment: Various Power-Ups, a Hammer, and Cappy (That Hat he has chance to ready for using his version in a battle.) Intelligence: Genius (Has a doctor PhD.) Weaknesses: Here | Reimu's Ability Fantasy Nature Key: Debate Feats from Mario Bros | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Jump': Can jump on his opponent and crushes them with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques. *'Hammer': His weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings out it and strikes the enemy with it, with the possible chance of making them dizzy. *'Pyrokinesis': Can can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include from Mario Bros if you have seem on FCsVSBW. *'Cappy': A Bonneter that he befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers. *'Power-Ups': Can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in FCsVSBW's Mario's list of notable attacks/technique. *'Star Abilities': Upon saving a Star Spirit or obtaining a Crystal Star, he gains additional abilities. Others Notable Victories: Hat Kid (Mario has been won in a battle for having reasons. Fought Hat Kid twice in rematch to Oddsesy Mario and SSBU Luigi VS Hat Kid and Bow Kid) Team Indie Games (With Team Console Games) (Since he has been losing in a battle but we got Zeed that Team Console Games has been won against Team Indie Games) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Mario Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Bros